Bright Green Eyes
by PandaBea
Summary: Some years ago Edward left his family and friends in search of his biological father. After finding him Edward comes back and has to deal with the consequences. ALL HUMAN BxE
1. Chapter 1

_Hi!_

_English isn't my native language. So probably there are some mistakes in it. Please review them so I can think over and change it. That's the way I learn. And now have some fun in reading!_

_panda_

**Prolog**

***********

Who I am? This question I dealed with my whole life. First with age 19 I got the chance to approach the answer. I didn't really hesitate very long and took it. Regardless of the consequences.

At that time my biological mother suddenly stood in front of me. Terminally ill. She gave me an old yellowed black and white photo. It showed a young man. On the back side was written a name. Edward Masen. The name of my father. "He don't know you exist!", she said standing up and leaving. I was to shocked to stop her. To much things went through my mind. And than she was gone, out of reach. Not even two weeks later her notice of death was in mail. I packed my stuff, said goodbye from my family and my over all loved Bella and left without looking back. I had to find my father. Alone. I broke tie. Only now and than I send a postcard as proof of life.

Since I start my search three years were gone. Face to face with me my counterpart stood. Only the age didn't match. Brown waved hair with bronze-coloured strands. Bright green eyes. The last sentence of my mother echoed in my ears: "He don't know you exist!" My heart rapidly became that heavy it pressed my lung and gave me a hard time to breath. The pain hit me bitter so I trembled on my whole body. Should this be a really bad joke? Did fate make a gag at my cost? The kinky irony was virtually palpable because

the smiling face I was looking in wasn't my fathers ones...


	2. Chapter 2

.de/watch/5452522/Take_That_Babe - Take That

**Babe**

**********

_Three things are left from paradise: the stars of night, the flowers of day and the eyes of children. - Dante_

Indecisive I stood on the drive of the estate calling nearly 19 years my home. 19 gorgeous years full of heartiness and love. Here I learned to walk and speak, not without stumble on my own words every now and then. Often I teased my siblings, played with our dog an at this place I got my first kiss from Bella. Well okay, we were just at the age of 12 and it was only at spin the bottle but this fact wouldn't make the memorization less precious. Memory, yeah this place was full of memory.

And finally I knew how much I belong hither, not only in past no, in present! To this house, to this family, to this women that had to continue her life without me. It hurt to know I couldn't take her back in my life again easily. Assumedly she was somewhere far away happily together with a young man. A young man she met at college. A young man not that selfish searching the meaning of life, his existence and origin without her.

Esme and Carlisle my adoptive parents always supported me. They also accepted my decision of looking for my biological father. Although I never called and only sent a postcard from time to time they didn't ax my funds. I felt like a traitor. Nonetheless I really couldn't call. It wouldn't work - at least for me. Hearing their voices and the love keeping in their hearts only once I would have packed my stuff right there and flew back to them. But my innermost need was to find my father, to meet him in person - what he is doing and how he is living. There were so many questions I want to ask him. So I swallowed the bitter pill and broke contact that moment I said goodbye and took the cab to the airport. I didn't look back. I couldn't!

Slowly I neared the entrance door. One step at a time. After I scaled the porch stairs I stagnated. Would they forgive me? Do they even want me back after all? 'Damn, Edward Anthony Cullen - now or never! What do you waiting for?', I moderated my nascent anxiety in mind. I laid my index finger on the bell button, paused for a short while to take a deep breath and finally pushed it through. Strained and pretty nervous I waited but nobody showed up. I rang again. Then I heard something scratch quietly. I couldn't interpret it clearly. It seemed that somebody was moving furniture. However before I could think about it any longer the door clicked and was opened a gap. First I was irritated because I couldn't see anybody till I recognized a clear gasp. The door opened a little further and now I saw the source of the former sound.

In front of me was a little girl - presumably not even three years old - standing on a chair she most likely moved there to reach the door latch. Her face full of amazement. Mouth open. Eyes widened. Supposedly at this moment our expression was looking similar. To similar!

The little one had shoulder-length waved brown hair with bronze-coloured strands. Her eyes were bright green, her skin palish.

A painful cognition quivered through me. My heart became like a lead weight pressing on my lung and stole the air to breathe. I felt like somebody pulled the rug out from under my feet. So many thoughts crossed my mind. I started to calculate - once - twice - stumbled again and again and had to resume till I finally quit. I still gape at this wonderful being - my counterpart - and recognized like dreaming that she reached out her little arms to me. Naturally I picked up this sunshine with the bright green eyes and snuggled her as if this were standard. Like a sedative the scent of her hair enwrapped me an my panic withered. It seemed like eternity that I kept this child - my child - in my arms. In reality probably only one minute left.

From inside I caught a well known beautiful voice: "Tony, please stop answering the door alone consistently!", Bella spoke with monitory undertone during nearing the door and enlarging the gap: "I told you so ma…" She stopped speaking.

The door now was fully open.

She met me with disbelief. Bella, my Bella. She was here. I left her behind. Pregnant. Sure, I didn't know it but that wasn't really an excuse.

Little Tony started to squirm in my arms. I debated handing her over to Bella but she preferred the floor so I dropped her. Still in squat she hugged me, left a kiss on my cheek and turned around. Then she started running inside and yelled: "Esme, Esme, Daddy is back!"

I observed the spectacle shortly. Then I stood up again and looking at Bella. Stiff as a rock she faced me. A lonely tear found its way across her cheek. I would have loved kissing it away but I hadn't the heart to touch her. Abruptly Bella moved one step closer and internal I armed for a slap in the face. Nothing else I would have deserved. Instead of that she spread her arms hugging me firmly and laid her head on my chest. Now I was the one who couldn't move. Baffled I looking down my body but Bella was still there. So I hugged this graceful women back fixating her body on mine so good I could.

Eventually Bella broke the cuddle looked up to me saying only two words: "Come In!"

Two words that let me breathe a sigh of relief.


End file.
